Madman
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: When another villain kidnaps Robin and demands payment from Slade, he becomes enraged and immediately sets off to save his little bird. Sladin! Attempt rape. Slight lemon. One-shot. Dedicated to Kakashigurl from Tumblr. Happy birthday!


Alice: New one-shot!

Emily: This is dedicated to Kakashigurl from Tumblr.

Alice: T'is her birthday, and this is our present to her.

Emily: Please enjoy our FIRST Sladin fic!

Alice: Nananananana come on!

Emily: S&M reminds us of Sladin so that's what Alice is trying to sing.

* * *

Title: Madman

Summary: When another villain kidnaps Robin and demands payment from Slade, he becomes enraged and immediately sets off to save his little bird.

Pairings: Sladin

* * *

Madman

* * *

Slade immediately hated the man who appeared on the screen. His "dashing" smile along with his blond hair and blue eyes made him look somewhat like a model. Slade narrowed his eye. This better be important if he's getting a call from some pretty boy. He didn't even look all that serious or scared that he was calling the Deathstroke. As the man continued to smile, Slade's annoyance began to rise. Seeing that Slade was never the first one to respond, the man grinned. "Hello Slade."

Slade nodded, recognizing that he both heard and understood what the man was saying. The man continued. "I may have something you're interested in."

"I'm interested in many things," Slade narrowed his eye at the screen. Somehow, he flashed back to the conversation with Robin when he was Red X. It started out very similar to this. Slade smirked thinking about Robin. Dick Grayson, Robin's real name, was a very interesting individual. Recently the two had a mutual agreement. Robin knew what he looked like under the mask due to their many nights together, and Slade knew his identity. Neither would reveal the other unless they wanted a death wish.

"I have a little bird," the man grinned before moving the camera to some sort of cell. Chained up on the wall was Robin, without his mask. Robin was glaring daggers at the man, who continued to smile at him. Slade's eye went wide as anger ran through him. Slowly, the man approached Robin, who began to attempt to wrestle his way out of the chains. The man slowly cupped Robin's cheek. As a result, Robin began snarling at the man until he pressed his lips against Robin's.

Fury erupted all throughout Slade's body as a growl came out. "What. Do. You. Want?" he snarled.

"What do I want?" the man removed his lips from Robin's, who glared at him. "I want Robin the same way you have him every night. It's not fair that you get him and the rest of us don't. After all, he is just so..."

The man began running this hands down Robin's body causing the boy to shiver. "Mouthwatering," the man grinned evilly.

Slade glared at the man. "What do you want?"

"I want to play a game," the man grinned. "You do what I say, and I'll release Robin. If you don't..."

The man cupped Robin's crotch. Surprisingly, Robin just laughed bitterly. "You're an idiot," Robin snickered. The man's eyes went wide as snarled in anger.

SLAP

Slade's eyes went wide when Robin was slapped across the face. No one hit his bird. Only he was allowed to! Slade narrowed his eyes even further, already forming a plan on how to murder this man then dispose of his body. Robin still smirked though, as though the slap had no affect on him. Then again, he was used to being hit from other villains. "Slade doesn't do shit for anyone. He'll find you without having to do what you say."

"What did you say, boy?" the man growled.

"I'm saying Slade doesn't have a weakness," Robin smirked. "Even if he did, it wouldn't be me. But I would watch your back. He really holds a grudge against people who take what belongs to him. He's actually pretty possessive that way."

Slade smirked. His little bird knew him so well. Robin grinned at the camera. The man only grew angrier. He glared at the camera. "If Slade doesn't do as I say, I will kill the boy."

"I'll offer you something else," Slade smirked. "Give Robin back, and I'll make sure your death won't be as painful."

"You," the man growled. "You have 24 hours to steal this jewel."

On the screen showed a bright green jewel. Slade immediately recognized it because it was announced that Red X already stole it. He wondered if the man knew about this. "And who are you exactly?"

"Greg," he glared at Slade. "24 hours."

With that, the screen went blank. Slade smirked as he walked over to his computer, looking over every single detail that this Greg might have accidently revealed. And Slade was presently surprised. He smirked when he realized there was a mirror in the background that said, in backwards letters, exactly where he needed to go.

Slade let out a tiny chuckle. Greg really had no idea who he was up against.

* * *

Robin bit his lip hard. The man was kissing his neck and feeling his bare chest. He tried closing his eyes, picturing it was Slade. But he knew it wasn't. Slade would be much more rough with him than this Greg guy. Robin, even though he didn't want to admit it, loved just how hard and rough Slade treated him in bed. That's when Robin accidently let out a tiny moan. Greg smirked, biting hard against his neck. Robin glared at the wall. This was definitely going to leave a mark. "You're so tense, Robin," Greg whispered in his ear, his hand going further down. Robin glared at him. "I wonder," Greg began to lick his ear. "Are you this tense with Slade?"

Robin slightly growled as Greg began to pull down his pants. Right when they were at his knees, Greg licked his lips at the sight of the boy wonder. Robin glared at him. "You have such lovely blue eyes," Greg smirked. "I wonder why you hide them so much."

Slowly Greg began to unzip his pants. Robin's eyes went wide. Would Slade get here in time? Or would this Greg guy really have his way with him? Robin glanced up at the ceiling, growling slightly. Slade really needed to get here fast.

* * *

Slade frowned when he walked in, realizing there were no guards or cameras. He scoffed. This Greg guy really was a third rate villain. How did he even manage to capture Robin? He would have to find that out later. He began to furiously walk through a couple hallways and glared when he reached a door. Knowing it was most likely locked, he kicked it down without a second though. His body tensed at what he saw.

Robin was there, on his stomach, as Greg's finger was in him, preparing him for...

All Slade saw was red.

* * *

Robin gasped when the finger was removed from inside him. Silently, he thanked whoever was up there that Slade arrived in time. He quickly rolled over onto his back and blinked when he saw a knife pressed against Greg's neck. Slade was furiously growling at him as he dug the knife into his skin. "You cannot touch him," Slade hissed. Robin flinched, knowing very well that Greg was about to die. Robin quickly diverted his eyes away. He always hated the sight of death. He hated how life would suddenly disappear from their eyes and how their dying gasp was louder than the cause of death.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he waited until he heard someone playing with the chains to open them. He smiled when he saw a very angry Slade using a key to free him. "How could you let some idiot kidnap you?" Slade murmured.

Robin grinned. "He cheated. He used some sort of knock out gas."

Slade thought it over before chuckling darkly. "That was the biggest mistake of his life."

_It cost him his life_, Robin thought, urging himself to not look over to the dead body. Once he was freed, Robin pulled up his pants and quickly pulled on his shirt. Slade frowned as he quickly tore off his mask and crashed his lips onto Robin's. Normally Robin would be absolutely disgusted that they were making out in the same room as a dead guy, but he was too into the kiss to care.

Tongue's battled for dominance which Slade easily won. Moving his hands throughout his body, Robin moaned into the kiss. Slade quickly shoved his knee between Robin's legs, rubbing against his hardening crotch. Slade harshly gripped Robin's hips as he moved down to his neck. "He marked you, didn't he?" Slade growled.

Robin, too blinded by lust, could only nod. Slade growled before biting down on his neck even harder than Greg had. Robin whimpered in slight pain that immediately disappeared due to the pleasure. This was how he liked it. He liked Slade and how rough he was rather than Greg. Slade continued to ravish his body and do with it as he wished. Robin could only submit into the pleasure Slade was providing him. He moaned into every thrust, practically screaming Slade's name. Slade smirked as he came into Robin. "You belong to me," Slade growled in his ear. "And no one else."

Robin nodded vigorously as Slade smirked.

"Only you," Robin breathed out. Slade put his mask and clothes back on, as did Robin. Turning to Slade, Robin noticed the pure amusement and possession in his gray eye.

"Good."

* * *

Alice: Sorry for the ending... I didn't really know how to end it.

Emily: Anyways, this was my first Sladin fic so yeah.

Alice: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KAKASHIGURL FROM TUMBLR!

Emily: I hope you liked my present!


End file.
